


An Unlikely Encounter

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Dean accidentally encounters James.





	An Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: s I mentioned, crackfic, PWP, ~~unbetaed~~ , unlikely. Surprisingly, though, this is not the weirdest thing I've ever written for [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/). Is it still cross-gen if both characters are the same age? (ETA: This has now been quickly betaed by my fabulous Kate, who couldn't stand seeing my misplaced commas and missing words. Thanks, love!)  


* * *

Where the hell is Seamus, thought Dean as he leaned back against his pillow clad, only in his West Ham boxers. He was horny as hell, and he’d only gotten Harry, Ron and Neville to promise to stay away for two hours. Each minute Seamus was late was another minute they couldn’t be having sex. Why did he have to choose today to get extra help from Flitwick in Charms?

Unable to hold back any longer, Dean thrust a hand inside his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. Damn it – if Seamus didn’t get here soon, Dean was going to start without him. While one hand lightly grazed his cock, the other fingered the tiny charm he wore around his neck at all times. He turned it absently, his mind getting lost in the sensations created by the other hand. Dean cursed himself for his impatience and began to stroke himself in earnest.

The door slammed and Dean sat upright quickly, uncertain whether it was Seamus or one of his other mates who had forgotten something. As he did so, he flipped the little charm out of his hand and felt the familiar lurch of moving through time.

Dean barely had time to realize that he’d activated the Time Turner he wore before he landed somewhere. Of course, he had no idea how many times he’d wound the thing, or even whether he’d gone backwards or forwards. As the room came into focus, he realized that he was on his bed at Hogwarts, but the room looked vastly different. A shuffling noise and the clearing of someone’s throat alerted Dean to the fact that he was not alone.

He quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers and turned to face the person. When he saw who it was, he nearly died.

“Harry?”

The boy walked towards the bed, raking his eyes over Dean’s mostly naked form which was still sporting a raging hard-on beneath his boxers. As he came closer, Dean marveled at the uncanny resemblance between this boy and Harry Potter.

“Sorry, no. The name is James. And not that I’m complaining or anything, but perhaps you could tell me who you are and how you managed to find your way onto my bed.”

Not for the first time, Dean was grateful that the color of his skin hid his blush. Fuck – he’d gone all the way back in time to when Harry’s dad was at Hogwarts, and his first impression was made with his hand down his pants. Christ, this was embarrassing. There was no way around it – Dean was going to have to find out exactly what year it was so he would know how many turns to give the Time Turner to get back to where he belonged.

“Yes, well,” he mumbled, “I’m here quite by accident. I, um, wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing and accidentally activated my Time Turner.” He held out the chain for James to see, hoping it would distract him from a certain over-stimulated body part that he did not want to have seen.

James looked at the Time Turner and then again at the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants. “I’ve only ever read about these. How did you get it?”

“Professor McGonagall, my head of house, got permission for me to use it this term so that I could take an Art class that meets at the same time as Charms. I’m only supposed to use it to get to my classes, but I’ve got this nervous habit of playing with it when I’m distracted.”

James smiled; it was the same look Harry often wore before winding them up about something. “Yes, I can see you were very distracted.”

Dean stammered, “It’s not what you think – I was just waiting for my boyf–, er, friend and—”

“Boyfriend, huh? He’s very lucky… what did you say your name was?” James gazed at him in a predatory sort of way. Dean had the unpleasant feeling that he might just be on the menu for dinner.

“Dean. And I apologize for dropping in on you like this. Say, could you tell me what year this is?”

James sat down dangerously close to Dean on the bed. “Yes, it’s 1977. Are you from the future or the past?”

“The future – about twenty years,” answered Dean. Then he clamped his mouth shut. He remembered every word of McGonagall’s lecture about what happened to wizards who messed about with time. Dean did not want to do anything to jeopardize his future – nor Harry’s for that matter. Best just to keep quiet.

James rested a friendly hand on Dean’s thigh, causing Dean to shudder. “I don’t suppose you know who won the Quidditch Cup in 1977. I’d love to know how we’re going to do at the match on Saturday.”

Dean blurted out, “Gryffindor won it that year. Har–, my friend, showed me the plaque one time. I’m pretty sure it was for 1977.”

James’s eyes were now boring into Dean’s, and his hand was slowly moving up the length of Dean’s thigh. “Great news. So are you exclusive with this boyfriend of yours, or will he share you with a Gryffindor from the past who happens to be just as horny as you are?”

Dean swallowed. It was weird; this boy looked so much like Harry that it was frightening, and Dean had thought about doing all sorts of wicked things to Harry on more than one occasion. Yet, he was not Harry, and he was damned attractive and he kept doing that thing on his thigh. “Not exclusive, no.”

James pushed Dean back onto the bed and scrambled to strip down to just his pants. In a few seconds, James managed to be hovering over him, grinding his erection into Dean’s leg before bending down to tease one of Dean’s nipples. Fuck, he was so hard. How embarrassing would it be if he came just from this?

“I was about to have a wank, myself,” murmured James between kisses, “but it’s so much nicer to have company. You sure this is okay?”

“Brilliant,” he answered. Dean bravely slid his hand inside the waistband of James’s pants, finding ample evidence that James was just as turned-on as he was. He arched up to kiss the hollow of James’s neck and continued to ghost his fingertips across James’s sensitive flesh. A hiss escaped his mouth as Dean gave his balls a gentle squeeze.

It was no longer than two minutes before their underpants had been discarded and they were stroking each other’s cocks, each one desperate to hold out until the other came. Dean bit down on James’s shoulder, and James completely fell to pieces, coming fast and hard with a tremendous moan. Dean followed within seconds, pulsing into James’s hand for what seemed like an eternity. They languished on the bed, lazily kissing and caressing as each boy tried to catch his breath.

After a short while, Dean sat up and searched for his boxers. “I need to be getting back to the future now. If someone else sees me, I could alter something in history, and it could be a disaster.”

James sat up too. “I wish you could tell me what my life was like after Hogwarts. Have you ever heard of me? Have I done anything grand? Oh, I bet I’ll die young and tragic – like that famous Muggle actor, James Dean. Oh, I don’t suppose you’ve heard of him.”

Dean’s heart sank. No, he couldn’t say a word about what he knew of James’s death. “Yeah, I have heard of him. James Dean is still famous to the Muggles – I’m Muggleborn, actually.”

“Well, Dean, whatever the future holds for either of us, I’m very glad we had a chance for a bit of afternoon delight. And make sure you tell that bloke you know who looks like me – Harry, did you say? Yeah, make sure you tell him you’ve met me and that I’m better looking.”

“Oh, I’ll tell him that all right.” Dean slipped into his boxers and leaned down to kiss James one more time. “Goodbye, James.”

“Goodbye, Dean. Thanks for dropping in.”

Dean moved stepped towards the wall and wound the Time Turner about fifty times. It took him six tries to get to the right year, but he finally did it. He stepped out of the alcove to find Seamus waiting for him impatiently, hands on his hips and steaming mad.

Dean raced over to Seamus and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. “You won’t believe where I’ve just been…”


End file.
